Little Witches' Misadventures
by Private Winters
Summary: Join Ako and her gang of Little Witches as they go about doing witchy stuff in Gensokyo. Expect to get a lot of laughs from their antics. A spin-off mini-series set after Young Maiden's Chronicles: Spirit Dream.
1. Potions

**Mima's House**

"Ako, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Asked one of Ako's friends as the brown-haired little witch picked up a flask and a test tube, both of which are filled with potions of different colors.

"Relax. How hard could this be?" Ako said as she raised the test tube over the flask. "Miss Marisa does this all the time."

"But Miss Marisa-" Fey protested.

"Knows what she's doing-" Rey resumed the protest.

"And she knows what can and cannot be mixed!" The Twins then finished their protest in unison.

Ako scoffed in response. "You girls, just shut up and watch me create a spectacle..." The brown-haired witch rebuked as she prepared to slowly pour the content of the test tube into the flask.

The other Little Witches aren't taking any chances, and took cover behind a turned-over table.

"Here goes nothing..." Ako told herself as she tilted the test tube gently over the mouth of the flask.

One drop of potion came out of the test tube, and entered the flask, falling into and mixing with the latter's content.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. The Little Witches poked out of their cover to take a look.

Ako briefly turned around to tell her friends, "Ha! Maybe not a spectacle, but nothing bad happened!"

Then the flask suddenly began to glow brightly.

The Little Witches retreated back into their cover again.

Ako turned back just in time to notice the bright glow. "Aw, shee-"

BOOM!

The Little Witches waited for a few seconds before poking out of their cover again to see what happened.

Ako was covered in soot, and her hair is totally messed up, save for the bangs covering her right eye. The flask has been destroyed by the explosion and only its bottleneck remained in the brown-haired little witch's hand. She blinked a few times as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Aray..." Suza uttered in her native tongue.

"At least it wasn't me this time..." Markle remarked.

Ako, still covered in soot, coughed a bit before turning to face her friends.

"Am I missing an eyebrow?"

The Little Witches couldn't help but snicker at that.

x-x-x

 **Private Winters** **presents**

 _ **Little Witches' Misadventures**_

 **A _Young Maiden's Chronicles_ side story**

x-x-x

"So, any plans for today?"

Ako asked her friends as they finished cleaning up the mess caused by the potion explosion.

"Well...Miss Mima went to talk things out with the Makaiese, and Miss Marisa is hanging out at Miss Reimu's place..." Markle said as she placed her broomstick on the broom rack. "So...we've got nothing..."

"Nothing...?" Ako touched her chin as she started thinking. "How about...we go shopping in the village?" She then suggested.

"Too mundane..." Markle rejected the idea, then went to think of her own. "How about...we go blow up some fairies?"

That got the explosion-loving witch two smacks on the back of her head, courtesy of the Twins. "No more explosions today." They said in unison.

"How about-" Suza begins to suggest as her eyes lit up figuratively. "we go drug Miss Reimu and Miss Marisa with Love Potions, get them to confess their love for one another!"

"Why do you keep putting them together, anyway?" Ako raised a question.

"Because-" Suza's eyes seem to shine brightly as she began her explanation. "they've always seemed to be so close to each other all the time. And rumor has it that they actually _kissed_ when they went to Makai that time!"

The other Little Witches just stood there, as the crickets encased in a cage in the hideout chirped in the background.

Ako shrugged. "Eh, whatever suits yo-"

"We are so-" Fey suddenly jumped in.

"Going to-" So did Rey, continuing her sister's sentence.

"Do it~!" The Twins then finished in unison, both of their eyes lit up with excitement.

"Count me in!" Markle chimed in too.

Ako shrugged again in reaction. "Oh well. Not that I disagree with Suza's so-called ReiMari pairing..." The brown-haired little witch said as she joined in as well.

...

 **Hakurei Shrine**

Landing on the shrine's roof as they arrived, the Little Witch Mob stayed out of sight as they watched Reimu and Marisa just chatting with each other over some tea and rice biscuits. Apparently, Reimu is still grumpy about having her purple hair turned brown...

Without needing to be asked, Fey and Rey each took out a vial of Love Potions (that they always had with them for pranks) from inside their witch hats.

"Now what?" Ako whispered to the others.

"We find a way-" Fey whispered back.

"To put Love Potions in their tea-" Rey resumed for her sister.

"Without being seen." The Twins finished in unison.

"But how?" Markle raised a question.

"Watch and learn~" Fey and Rey announced together as they uncorked the vials.

The Twins then slowly inched their way to the edge of the roof. Using levitation magic, they then lowered the vials into position while keeping out of Reimu and Marisa's sights.

With careful precision and manipulation via levitation magic, the Twins tilted the vials, allowing a drop of Love Potion to escape from both vials and fall...

And miss their target completely as the droplets hit the veranda.

This failure prompted Ako, Markle and Suza to roll their eyes at the Twins.

The Twins shrugged as they made another attempt. They readjusted the position of the vials and let out another two drop of Love Potion...

Which missed again as the droplets hit the veranda again. They're closer to their targets this time, but still not close enough.

Ako shook her head, and Suza put both her hands to her face.

Sighing, the Twins made their third attempt. Having readjusted the positions of the vials again, they carefully allowed two more drops of Love Potion to fall out.

This time, they hit their mark, as the droplets landed in Reimu's and Marisa's teacups, mixing with the tea they were drinking. The shrine maiden trainee and the witch were none the wiser.

Their attempt successful, the Twins smiled as they reacquired and re-corked the vials.

"Now, to watch them drink the Love Potions without realizing it~" Suza said gleefully. "I wonder which one of them will be the submissive partner~?"

"Who cares? What matters now is that they're going to embrace each other." Ako said.

The Little Witch Mob watched as Reimu and Marisa grabbed their teacups, and are about to take a sip each. The suspense is getting strong as they mentally wished for the two to just hurry up and get romantic already.

The suspense reached its climax as Reimu and Marisa brought their teacups to their lips...

Only for that suspense to be anti-climatically ruined when a certain fluffy-headed girl's white cat darted past the shrine maiden trainee and the witch, with his master unknowingly knocking over and thus spilling the Love Potion-induced tea while chasing her cat.

Of course, Reimu and Marisa are both angry that their quiet tea time got interrupted. But unbeknownst to the both of them, some other people that are present are even angrier because of the circumstances.

The Little Witch Mob collectively tore bits of their hair out in frustration due to the fact that they've just lost the opportunity to watch the best spectacle they've been working hard for.

* * *

Don't worry, little ones. You'll have more opportunities to invoke ReiMari in the future.

So you might be asking what this is. Well, this, my readers, is a spin-off slice-of-life mini-series of _Young Maiden's Chronicles_ starring Ako, Fey, Rey, Markle, and Suza, aka the Little Witches that are seen tagging along with Marisa in _Spirit Dream_. This is the "something else" I said at the end of _Spirit Dream_ that I'll be doing before I start work on adapting the Windows Era 1 games and _Curiosity of Lotus Asia_ (though honestly, I've already finished the prologue of the _CoLA_ adaption as of this writing). Once I finish this mini-series, I'll start working on _Young Maiden's Chronicles 2: Seasonal Fantasy_ and _Young Maiden's Chronicles: Exotic Inventory_ for real.

This being a slice of life mini-series, expect hilarity to ensue at every possible moment.

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterwords end here..._


	2. Loot

**Empty shack in the Forest of Magic**

In the middle of the Forest of Magic is a shack that has been abandoned for quite a while.

Nobody knows what the shack's original purpose was, but the Little Witch Mob didn't care, as they used it as a "secret hideout".

As of now, the Little Witch Mob sat in a circle inside the shack, having just been done with the day's activities.

"So, everyone had fun with the scavenging today?" Ako began by addressing everyone.

"Of course!" Everyone answered together.

Ako then took off her witch hat. "Well then, time to show off what we've found!"

...

First up, it was Ako's turn to show off her loot.

She shook her hat a bit, from which a palm-sized glass bottle and a small twig fell out.

"Aaaand that's all I've found..." Ako said as she scratched her head awkwardly.

Markle and Suza picked up the loots to inspect them.

"'Milk'?" Markle read the label on the glass bottle out loud. "This is awfully small for a milk bottle..."

"You can read the label?" Suza asked as she briefly averted her gaze from the small twig. "It's not even in Yamato..."

"It's in my native language, and probably Fey and Rey's too." Markle answered the violet-haired little witch.

The Twins nodded together.

"I found the glass bottle while randomly looking around in the Fairy Forest." Ako explained. "The twig...it was from a cherry tree..."

The other Little Witches raised their eyebrows when Ako mentioned the last part.

"More precisely, a branch that has already fallen..." Ako quickly added.

...

Next, it was the Twin's turns to show off their loot.

Fey found some fossilized seashells. Rey found...a rock.

"Let me get this straight..." Ako asked as she picked up one of the seashells for a close look. "You found these near the Hakurei Shrine?"

"Is there-" Fey began.

"Something strange-" Rey continued the sentence.

"About it?" The Twins finished in unison.

"Well, I've read somewhere that you typically can only find these things near large bodies of water..." Markle pointed out.

"Even then , this is still mundane compared to what goes on in Gensokyo..." Suza added.

Ako then turned her attention on the rock. "And why did you bring a rock back, anyway?"

"That isn't-" Fey replied.

"An ordinary rock." Rey continued the reply.

"It attracts ghosts." The Twins finished their reply in unison.

As that is said, several ghosts found their way into the shack and began circling the Little Witch Mob, at the same time causing the temperature to drop noticeably.

"Why did you two grab something that would draw ghosts toward it?!" Ako complained.

...

Then it was Markle's turn.

The explosive little witch's loot consisted of a dozen books and scrolls, plus a small rectangular device with a wire coming out of one end of it. The total volume of these loot are too big to have been able to fit inside Markle's witch hat, but they did anyway.

"Where'd you find these books?" Ako asked while looking at a book titled " _Book of Star Mythology_ "

"I...uh...borrowed them...from Mr. Motoori..." Markle stuttered with her explanation.

The other Little Witches raised their eyebrows.

"No, really! I even paid for the...uh, rent!" Markle quickly added. Though it was pretty obvious she's lying.

The Twins then picked up the device. "And this?" They both asked together.

As the Twins inspected the device, Fey accidentally pressed a button on it, causing it to start playing some kind of song...

 _"Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you..."_

Rey managed to quickly stop the song by pressing the same button.

"What a terrible song!" Ako complained before snatching the device and throwing it over her shoulder.

Markle smiled nervously after that. "That...well...It was from Miss Marisa's mum..."

Everyone else raised their eyebrows even further upon hearing that.

"S-she didn't want it anymore. I-i-it was barely working when she-" Markle nervously added.

"Next!" Ako quickly interrupted.

...

Finally, it was Suza's turn.

The violet-haired little witch showed off...well...

"Ako, tell me one of the shops in the village sold something like that..." Markle slowly turned to the brown-haired little witch.

The Twins did the same, mouthing the same question as well.

The ghosts surrounding the Little Witch Mob seemed to pause too, as though they were stunned by the sight of Suza's loot.

Ako, equally stunned by what Suza is (happily) showing off, responded by shaking her head.

"Okay, then. Let's just agree to _never_ discuss this..." Markle declared.

...

With the show-and-tell of their scavenge hunt finished, the Little Witch Mob collapsed on their backs on the weathered floorboards of the shack.

"What a fun day..." Ako declared. "Maybe we should have another scavenge hunt someday..."

The other Little Witches raised one hand and gave a thumb up each.

"And maybe we could find some stranger things too..." Markle added.

As the Little Witch Mob laid on the floorboards, the ghosts continued to fly all over the shack.

"Um...someone mind bringing that rock elsewhere? It's getting really chilly over here..."

* * *

More fun times with these rascally little witches.

Trivia: most of the loot the Little Witch Mob found are reference to random things that were found in the canon print works. See if you can find them all.

And I admit that Suza's mysterious loot is a reference to the (in)famous severed toe scene from _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2_. I had a laugh out of that scene too, especially with Rocket Raccoon's "Okay then, let's just agree to never discuss this" line. Speaking of, just what did Suza bring back that stunned her fellow apprentice witches (and the ghosts surrounding them)?

Anyways, stay tuned for more episodes of Ako and the Little Witches' misadventures!

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterwords end here._


	3. Hair

**Mima's House**

BOOM!

Another day, another exploding potion for Ako...

"Ako, you managed to make a luminescence potion explode again. Take the rest of the day off as you recover...and fix your hair in the meantime as well..."

...

 **Empty shack in the Forest of Magic**

"And that's what happened..."

Ako finished narrating her story as she took off her witch hat.

"Not me this time..." Markle shrugged.

"Of course it's not you this time, Markle..." Ako said. "You weren't even in Miss Mima's hideout when it happ-"

The brown-haired little witch then noticed that her friends all appeared to be staring at something else.

"What? What are you girls looking at?" Ako asked.

"You might-" Fey began.

"-Want to-" Rey continued the sentence.

"-Fix your hair..." The Twins finished in unison.

Blinking, Ako pulled a hand mirror out of her witch hat, and looked at herself through it...

And finds that her hair is a complete mess. Strangely enough, the bangs covering her right eye remain unscathed.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot about that..." Ako nonchalantly remarked, before pulling a hairbrush out of her witch hat, which she brushes her messy hair with.

"That's our Ako..." Markle commented. "Always making a mess of things, blow up potion mixtures..."

"Says the one who regularly causes something to explode, even _water puddles_..." Suza rebuked the explosive little witch in defense of her brown-haired friend.

That got Markle to shut up.

"Speaking of hairs..." Ako broke the silence as she finished fixing her hair. "Why do we all have the same hairstyle? I mean, everyone who studies magic under Miss Mima..."

"Same hairstyle?" Suza asked, confused by the statement. "How are our hairstyles the same?"

Ako emphasizes her point by pointing at the bangs covering her right eye. "No matter how we wear our hair, we _all_ have the same face-covering bangs. On the same side, even."

The other Little Witches now gets the point, as they glanced at each other and immediately noticed everyone having the same face-covering bangs.

"Now that you mention it..." Markle remarked as she snatched Ako's hand mirror and looked at herself through it. " _Everyone_ studying magic under Miss Mima have it."

Ako tugged on a strand of hair of her face-covering bangs. "How did _nobody_ notice it, even though it is literally covering our right eyes?" She wondered.

Everyone else started tugging on their face-covering bangs, fascinated by the section of hair that has been with them the whole time but they never noticed until now.

"Oh, never mind. I've got something else on my mind, anyway..." Ako said as she started rummaging through her witch hat.

Everyone else stopped what they are doing.

"What?"

...

"In the end, it all came back to the hair..."

Suza commented after witnessing Ako giving herself a haircut and seeing the result.

"You now look...different..." Markle threw in her own comment.

All Ako did with her hair was just cutting off the face-covering bangs, but the difference with and without the bangs is remarkably obvious.

"You look like-" Fey pointed out.

"-A different person-" Rey did the same.

"-Without your bangs..." The Twins finished in unison.

"I know. Right~?" Ako cheerily said as she picked up her hand mirror again to look at her own reflection.

The brown-haired little witch admired how she looked with no bangs covering her right eye...

Until, with absolutely no warnings or indications, the face-covering bangs inexplicably reappeared. No sudden regrowing. No magic sparks. No puff of smoke. The face-covering bangs just...popped right back into existence right before everyone's sight, as though the haircut never happened.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"You girls...saw that, didn't you?" Ako, bewildered by the phenomenon, asked the others.

Speechless about how Ako's face-covering bangs just reappeared, everyone else just nodded in conformation.

Ako, and everyone else for that matter, remained speechless for another minute or so. Until...

Ako picked up the scissors and cut off the face-covering bangs again. Once again, the bangs popped right back into existence.

The brown-haired little witch did not believe what had just happened (twice). So she kept cutting off her face-covering bangs. Cutting at different speeds. Cutting from different angles. Cutting it with a slicing spell. Burning it off with a fire spell. Freezing it solid then snapping it off. Literally tearing that section of hair off, root and all (which hurt a lot)...

No matter how Ako tried to get rid of her face-covering bangs, it would just pop right back into existence a few seconds later, pristine as new.

"Just...what is going on...?" Ako whined as she gave up on cutting her face-covering bangs.

Everyone else glanced at each other, as they wondered what to say for the moment.

"Maybe...all those potion accidents you've had all the time...have affected you this way?" Suza offered her opinion.

"Maybe..." Ako dulled.

Fey and Rey sighed together, as they pitied their brown-haired friend.

"Maybe..." Ako suddenly repeated in a different tone.

The others widened their eyes upon hearing the tone change.

Ako picked up the scissors, at the same time her lips formed a shark-toothed grin. "Just maybe...I would like to confirm that I'm not the only one~"

Goosebumps covered the other Little Witches' skins. They knew full well what is going to happen soon...

* * *

If this chapter doesn't have as much hilarity as the previous two, it's on me. Since I've already thought of the topic for all chapters of this mini-series, but realized at the last minute that _this chapter_ in particular is a very difficult one to tackle.

To elaborate on the face-covering bangs that all of the Little Witch Mob (and Marisa) have, it is a minor detail I picked up from _Phantasmagoria of Dimensional Dream_ , where Marisa is depicted with peek-a-bangs covering her right eye, which I thought is unusual since peek-a-bangs are usually characteristics of shy, emo girls. Characteristics that Marisa does NOT possess at any point in canon. I found it unusual and interesting, so I expanded it into a feature that all of Mima's pupils (including the jealous witch from _Spirit Dream_ 's _LLS_ arc) have, for some reason...

Also, this chapter was originally going to have a Stinger placed after the Afterwords, detailing why all of Mima's pupils have the same peek-a-bangs. But I eventually decided that the details should be left vague, so it's all up to you to headcanon (headfanon?) why it's the case.

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterword ends here..._


	4. Flight

**Forest of Magic**

"There's nothing over here..."

Said Ako as she and her friends looked on at a small opening in the Forest of Magic.

"Markle, are you sure you saw a patch full of mushrooms over here?" Ako then turned to interrogate the explosive little witch.

Markle threw her arms up. "It's true! There's enough to fill an entire bushel when I passed by here last night!"

"Are you sure-" Fey turned to address Markle.

"-It wasn't a-" Rey did the same, continuing her sister's sentence.

"-Youkai's illusion?" The Twins finished in unison.

"It's not a trick, I'm sure of it!" Markle argued. She then took her witch hat off, reached into it, and pulled out a mid-sized yellow mushroom. "I even plucked one from right here!"

Suza hovered - literally, as her feet aren't touching the ground - toward Markle to take a closer look at the mushroom. She then touched her chin. "I read somewhere that there's a species of slug in the Forest of Magic that liquefy snakes with their venom, which then grow into a patch of mushrooms that they then feed on at a later time..." The violet-haired little witch explained for everyone. "Could this patch you saw have been the grave of one such snake?"

Hearing that explanation made Markle drop the yellow mushroom, Ako's face going a bit green from the revolting imagery, and Suza herself seemingly feeling disgusted by her own explanation. Though the Twins don't seem to care about the revolting backstory as they gleefully picked up the yellow mushroom and Fey pocketed it in her hat.

"That's it, we're getting out of here!" Markle said before she conjured up her flying broomstick, hopped on it, and took off into the sky.

The Twins pulled their flying broomstick out of their witch hats. "How disgusting!" They both expressed together before flying off on their broomsticks.

As Ako glanced at Suza, the violet-haired little witch stared back for a while before saying, "I didn't make that up. I read about it in a book."

With that, Suza took off into the air - on her own and without a flying broomstick.

Ako rolled her eyes at the thought of being left behind (again).

Then without further adieu, she hopped on her flying broomstick and followed the others...

...Or at least tried to.

Her flying broomstick's not taking off.

Wondering what is going on, Ako shook the broomstick a couple of times, then tapped on it several times with both her bare hands and her magic wand in order to fix the problem.

The brown-haired little witch soon realized what the problem was. She pouted at the thought of having forgotten about it.

"Tia Freyre"

Ako's flying broomstick responded to the small incantation as it hovered slightly off the ground with its rider on.

"Why am I the only one who needs an incantation to fly..." She lamented before steering her flying broomstick up and blasting off into the air...

Only to immediately crash into a tree branch and get dangled on it.

...

 **Mima's House**

Having cut their trek short, the Little Witch Mob decided to head back to Mima's hideout, having nothing else on their schedule for the rest of the day.

Ako landed in front of the hideout's entrance seconds after her friends did. "What a waste of time..." She complained as she took off her witch hat to shake off the leaves and twigs still stuck on it.

"Sorry." Markle apologized.

The Little Witch Mob then dismounted their flying broomsticks (save for Suza, who didn't fly with a broomstick). As they approached the entrance of the hideout...

"Wait a second..." Ako stopped in her tracks as she noticed something.

The other Little Witches stopped as well.

Ako looked at everyone's feet, turning her attention from one pair to another.

Everyone else are confused by the brown-haired little witch's behavior.

Ako only stopped looking at everyone's feet after a minute. "I just noticed something..."

"Notice what?" Suza asked as she tilted her head a bit.

Ako immediately pointed at Suza's feet. "Suza, I've never seen your feet touching the ground. _Ever_."

Everyone then turned to look at the violet-haired little witch, confirming that her feet isn't touching the ground and that she is just hovering over it.

"I've always thought you were taller than us..." Markle remarked. "Turns out it was because you were always hovering..."

"Well, that explains why-" Fey said.

"-Our frozen floor prank last week-" Rey continued the sentence.

"-Didn't work on you..." The Twins finished in unison.

Ako then slowly approached Suza. "How come you can fly unassisted, while the rest of us can't?" She asked. "And why is your flight magic always active?"

Suza shrugged. "I don't know. My feet just doesn't like the ground, for some reason?"

Everyone else narrowed their eyebrows.

"Even when you're sleeping?" Markle pointed out.

Suza raised her eyebrows. "You tell me..."

...

Next morning...

Suza woke up to the sound of a small crowd murmuring outside the hideout.

The violet-haired little witch crawled out of her futon (her feet was hovering off the ground for the entire night), and immediately noticed that all of her fellow apprentice witches, not just Ako and the Little Witch Mob, have already gotten up and left the hideout. Which is odd, since usually she's the _first_ to get up.

Yawning, Suza ghosted her way toward the entrance.

As she pushed the door open, she is greeted by the sight of everyone either trying to cast a spell and fails, or jumping into the air and immediately face-planting on the dirt. The only apprentice witch who's doing neither is the one with platinum blond hair in a lettuce-like hairdo (AKA the one who got jealous of Marisa's teacher's pet status back during the Lotus Land Story Incident), who is just standing next to the door, sighing and shaking her head in disbelief (she also yawned sleepily at the same time, indicating that she was abruptly woken up by the ruckus as well).

"What...are you girls doing...?" Suza asked with utter disbelief.

"Trying to fly without our broomsticks~" It was Ako who answered, before she face-planted on the dirt (again) attempting unassisted flight.

Suza face-palmed in disbelief at the sight which left her speechless.

* * *

Here's chapter 4 of the misadventures of Ako and her gang.

So what did I mean by Suza's feet never touching the ground? To explain it in layman's terms, Suza's flight ability is active 24/7 and she can't turn it off, leading to the appearance of her floating around in a similar manner as ghosts like Mima. In addition, Suza is also the least human of all of Mima's pupils, to the point that her species would be classified as "human?" (with a question mark) in much the same way Nishida Satono and Tereida Mai are.

Yes, that jealous witch who attacked Marisa in _Spirit Dream_ 's _LLS_ arc has a cameo here, and yes, her appearance is indeed based on Diana Cavendish from _Little Witch Academia_ , with the only additional feature being the face-covering bangs that all of Mima's pupils have.

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterwords end here._


	5. Monster

**A cave somewhere in the Forest of Magic**

The Little Witch Mob had heard from their fellow apprentice witches about a cave somewhere in the Forest of Magic that housed a special kind of crystal. Interested about the crystal, they've decided to go explore the cave.

Of course, the cave is very dark inside, but the Little Witch Mob solved that problem easily by using a spell to turn their magic wands (or staff in Markle's case) into impromptu light sources. The cave echoed their footsteps (except Suza's because her feet weren't touching the ground) as they explored it.

"I'm still not seeing any crystals..." Suza said as she scanned the cave amidst the darkness. "Are you sure we're in the right place, or that it's even real?"

"It's real and is here, I'm sure of it!" Ako argued while she continued to explore the cave. "Maybe it's one of a kind, so we just need to keep looki-"

The brown-haired little witch got cut off when she tripped on something and face-planted the dirt floor of the cave.

"You weren't looking..." Markle snapped at Ako's misfortune.

Ako got up and rubbed her slightly sore forehead.

"Why does this always happen to me...?"

As Ako looks back to see what she tripped on, she notices a glint in what appeared to be a small mound of dirt. Curious, the brown-haired little witch knelt down and started to dig through it with her hands.

The other Little Witches also noticed the glint, as they watched Ako sifting through the dirt to see what it may be.

It didn't take more than a minute for Ako to fully uncover the object that had tripped her...

Turns out it was a hand-sized lump of crystal with tiny glowing white dots decorating its nearly jet black surface.

Everyone shone their glowing magic wands on the crystal for a clearer look.

"Hey, girls, I think this is it..." Ako announced.

"This is going-" Fey said.

"-To be-" Rey continued the sentence.

"-Huge!" The Twins excitedly finished in unison.

Ako rolled up her sleeves. "Alright, then, we should bring it back and show it off to Miss Mima or Miss Marisa!" Saying that, she then grabbed the crystal and began pulling it with all her physical strength...to no avail. "It's not budging..." Ako declared before giving up.

Markle excitedly her staff closer to her. "Does that mean-"

"NO!" The other Little Witches all interrupted the explosive little witch.

Markle deflated and frowned at her suggestion getting rejected before she can even finish saying it.

Just as the Little Witch Mob are pondering how they can excavate the crystal without destroying it, their attention are immediately drawn to the sound of... something... growling. And it's coming from deeper into the caves.

Hearing that growl made the Little Witch Mob shiver all over. They slowly turned toward the direction of the growl, and shone their lights toward it...

...Revealing the head of a monstrous-looking wolf-like creature staring right at them while bearing its fangs. Only the creature's head is visible at this point, but its head alone is already the size of a house.

"Uh, Markle..." Ako slowly took several steps back and nudged Markle with her elbow. "You can do it now..."

Markle stopped shivering, and became excited at hearing that. "Alright, then... EXPLOSION!"

Following the explosive little witch's chant, an explosion erupted right on the creature's wolf-like snout.

The Little Witch Mob all stopped shivering, and cheered at the sight...only to start shivering again when the smoke cleared, revealing that the creature is completely unfazed.

The creature is clearly angered about its domain getting trespassed as well as being attacked. It opened its huge jaw and roared at the Little Witch Mob.

...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Little Witch Mob all screamed in terror, as they quickly turned and ran out of the cave, quickly taking off as soon as they're out of it.

...

 **Empty Shack**

After their exploration of the cave got mothballed by its monstrous tenant, the Little Witch Mob gathered at their "secret hideout" to take a break.

"Argh! Why did everyone knows about the crystal, yet _no one_ knows about the monster living in the same cave?!" Ako ranted about the botched exploration as she stomped all around the inside of the empty shack.

Even the ghosts that were attracted here by the ghost-attracting stone the Twins found days ago had taken to getting out of the brown-haired little witch's way whenever she passed by.

"Maybe the crystal is a treasure, and the monster was just guarding it?" Markle gave her idea, as she tried to swat away a ghost that got too close to her face.

"Or maybe it was napping, and is just angry that we woke it up..." Suza gave hers, while she gently stroked a ghost as though it was a cat.

Ako stopped her stomping around. "No matter what, that monster is in the way, and we have to get rid of it first!" She angrily pumped her fist into the air...only to slowly put it back down as she suddenly realized something. "But now the only question is: _how_?"

"My best explosion yet hardly even made it flinch, so don't look at me." Markle reminded with a shrug.

Ako then looked at Suza, who simply declined to comment by shaking her head.

The brown-haired little witch then sighed. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

The Twins raised their hands together.

"Actually-" Fey began.

"-We do have-" Rey continued.

"-A plan..." The Twins finished in unison.

Ako perked up slightly. "What plan?"

...

 **The cave**

After taking a detour to Mima's hideout, the Little Witch Mob returned to the cave for a second shot at subduing the monster and taking the crystal.

"You two sure this plan of yours will work?" Ako asked the Twins for a reconfirmation.

"It will!" The Twins reassured together.

Ako didn't have faith in whatever the Twins have come up with, and neither do Markle and Suza.

"I don't know...That vial of potion looks more volatile than what I usually make..." Ako pointed out.

"We'll see~" The Twins said as their mouth formed toothy grins.

With that, the Little Witch Mob entered the cave again, and like before, used their magic wands (or staff in Markle's case) as impromptu light sources.

The Little Witch Mob soon arrived at the site of the crystal. It appear to be buried under a mound of dirt again, though whether its accidental or intentional on the monster's part is unknown.

Sure enough, the monster announced its presence by growling at the Little Witch Mob.

"Light!" Ako chanted a spell, releasing a glowing orb into the air that shone bright enough to reveal much of the cave's features.

The glowing orb also revealed the monster's entire body. It turned out to be a giant bipedal wolf with talons longer than any of the Little Witch Mob are tall, and has pitch black fur that almost blended in perfectly with the cave walls. Although it appears that the cave is barely tall enough for the monster, as it looked like it is hunching its back, leaving one wonder how it got inside the cave in the first place.

The Twins are then shoved forward by the others.

"It's your plan. You deal with it." Suza reminded them.

Gulping and shivering, the Twins slowly marched toward the monster. They were really careful with each of their steps and their walking posture, as though worried that the slightest fumble will provoke the monster.

Then they stopped right before the monster.

The monster knelt down so that its eyes are leveled with the Twins.

Both of the Twins shivered more than ever as they slowly reached into their witch hats.

"Would... you... kindly..." Fey began, stuttering.

"Open... your... mouth..." Rey continued, also stuttering.

"For... us...?" They finished in unison, even stuttering at the exact same syllable.

Whether the monster understands them or not is impossible to tell, but it did do as told, as it opened its mouth to roar at them, loudly and at point-blank range.

The Twins quickly pulled out potion vials from their witch hats and, seizing the opportunity, uncorked the vials before dumping their entire contents into the monster's mouth.

The monster continued roaring for another three seconds before it abruptly snapped its mouth shut. Following that, it began to howl in agony as all of its fur fell off at once. Then it dropped to the floor as its flesh began to ripple and bubble, with its eyeballs expanding like a water balloon being overfilled. Finally, its skin started to burst apart at various spots and...

Ako, Markle, and Suza all ran off to a corner to empty their stomach of their breakfast.

Once the...gruesome scene has ended, all that remained of the monster is its shockingly clean skeleton in a pool of its liquefied flesh and organs.

The Twins, on the other hand, weren't feeling disgusted or crept out by the gory sight. Rather, they were _laughing_ at the monster's demise.

"I guess it was-" Fey started.

"-A little bit-" Rey continued.

"-Too strong~" The Twins finished in unison.

Ako, Markle, and Suza, having just done with their vomiting, are hesitant to approach the monster's remains or the two little witches who slayed it.

"Remind me _not_ to drink any of their stuff in the future..." Ako commented.

* * *

Just another day in the Little Witches' Misadventures.

And yes, I've just made a very blatant reference to _Little Witch Academia_ here. Specifically, the first OVA where Sucy feeds the minotaur a venomous potion and...you can probably guess what happened, even if you haven't watched it yet. I've been waiting quite a while to do my own take on that famous scene, and I am quite satisfied to have it done.

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterwords end here._


	6. Twins

**Mima's House**

"I realized this is a last minute announcement, so I'll make this clear right now... I have some...urgent matters to tend to, so there will be no lessons today. You girls are free to do whatever you want...as long as you all come back before sunset. That is all. Go out and enjoy..."

...

After Mima has made her announcement and left (in a teleportation circle) for her "urgent matters", many of her pupils scattered to do whatever they want all over Gensokyo. Though some stayed behind in the hideout, either because the thing they want to do are in there, or they simply don't have anything planned for the day, as was the case for the Little Witch Mob.

Ako yawned as she stretched her muscles after spending the past 10 minutes drawing doodles in the air with her magic wand. "Just as we were getting ready for a whole day of meticulous lessons, Miss Mima up and cancels it at the last minute..." She then put down her magic wand. "It's a shame we don't have anything planned for the day..."

"Couldn't we go shopping in the village?" Suza offered her suggestion while physically drawing doodles on the floor with a piece of charcoal.

"We can't." Ako reminded the violet-haired little witch. "After what happened yesterday, I don't think the GPF are going to let us anywhere near the village anytime soon."

"I know!" Markle, who laid lazily on the floor, shot up suddenly. "We could go bl-"

"NO!" Fey and Rey, in perfect unison, loudly interrupted the explosive little witch.

Her suggestion rejected, Markle sighed before laying back down on the floor.

Ako picked up her magic wand again to draw doodles in the air. She then sighed in boredom.

The Twins decided to kill time by heading off to the bookshelves, each picking a book on potion brewing, then coming back to sit by the table before starting their reading session.

That wasn't anything special to Ako as she watched. After all, she herself, as well as her fellow apprentice witches, all did that at one point or did catch the brown-haired little witch's eyes is _how_ the Twins acted while doing it.

Putting down her magic wand (and dispelling her air doodles), Ako stood up and approached the Twins. "Hey, I just noticed..."

The Twins noticed Ako's approach as they briefly looked away from their books at the same time to look at her. "Notice what?" They asked in unison.

"That you two seem to be perfectly synchronized when doing anything..." Ako pointed out.

"Synchronized?" The Twins wondered about what they were told, blinked, and tilted their head slightly. All in unison.

"Like that!" Ako pointed out again, this time literally, with her right index finger. "You two did all that with the exact same body movements at the exact same time!"

"Is there-" Fey began.

"-Something strange-" Rey continued the sentence.

"-About it?" The Twins finished in unison.

"Yes, there is!" Ako answered. "You two even speak like... that! It's like you two shared a brain! Or a soul! Or whatever!"

The Twins were left confused even further. They raised their eyebrows together, in such a way that they might as well be mimicking each other.

Ako then snapped her fingers. "I know what to do now!" She beamed excitedly. "Come on, Fey! Just you! You're coming with me!"

The next thing Fey knew, she was being dragged away from the table - and Rey - by the brown-haired little witch.

Both Twins yelped in surprise. Rey got up in an attempt to catch up with her twin sister...

"Markle! Suza! Keep Rey here!" Ako called out to her other two friends. "You two can do whatever you want with her. I need just Fey with me."

Markle and Suza grinned as they acknowledged the command, conjuring a magical cuff around Rey to stop her.

And with that, Ako dragged Fey out of Mima's hideout, as Rey gets immobilized while unable to do anything about it.

"F-f-f-f-f-Fey..." Rey stuttered as she watched Fey disappearing from her sight.

...

An hour later, Ako and Fey haven't come back yet.

An apprentice witch tried to activate an incorrectly drawn rune circle, which conjured an indoor flash flood (she had meant to conjure bubbles) that made a total mess of the hideout (everyone were surprised that someone other than Ako caused it) that everyone had to clean up.

"For once, it wasn't Ako who screwed up." Markle commented as she animated a mop to mop a section of the floor.

"Ako will be happy to know that someone other than her is capable of causing her trademark messes." Suza said as she animated another mop to mop another section. "What do you think about-" She turned to ask Rey...

And paused as she noticed that Rey is just standing there, in the middle of a puddle while she held a mop with both hands. The mop also happens to be upside down.

"-it?" Suza un-paused.

Rey continued to mop with the wrong end of the mop until another apprentice witch approached her and pointed it out. Even then, it took her a moment to respond and flip the mop right side up.

...

Three hours since Ako and Fey left, and they still haven't come back yet.

A different apprentice witch had accidentally knocked over a bottle of unlabeled potion, spilling its contents onto a housefly that then grew to a huge size.

Some of the apprentice witches started running around, screaming in terror as the giant housefly started chasing them. Some, including Markle and Suza, took cover under the table to hide themselves from the giant housefly.

"And I thought things couldn't get any worse..." Suza complained.

"I do know that someone should do something about this." Markle said, while hugging her staff close to her body.

Several minutes later, the screaming died down as everyone either found some place to hide in, or simply ran out of the hideout to get away from the giant housefly.

Everyone except Rey, who is still standing motionless in the middle of the hideout, even as the giant housefly landed right behind her and poked her with its front legs.

"What is she doing?"

"I've never seen her so bloody inactive."

"Where is her twin, anyway?"

The other apprentice witches murmured as they watched Rey just standing there, giving absolutely no responses, while the giant housefly continued to poke her.

"Markle..." Another apprentice witch called out to the explosive little witch. "Time to do your favorite thing..."

With that, Markle smiled.

...

Six hours later, Ako and Fey still aren't back.

Markle had dialed her explosion up a bit too much, and instead of just stunning the giant housefly, ended up _splattering_ its body parts all over the hideout and the people in it. "Like the Twins said back at the cave, I guess it was a little too much..." The explosive little witch awkwardly apologized to her fellow apprentice witches.

While the apprentice witches easily cleaned themselves up using self-cleaning magic, the hideout itself is an entirely different matter, and some apprentice witches have decided not to deal with the disgusting giant housefly gore themselves and departed from the hideout.

Rey is of course, still standing there motionless, despite being covered from head to toe in giant housefly gore.

"She hasn't been herself for the past six hours..."

"It's as if she couldn't function without her twin sister by her side..."

"I still can't tell who's Fey and who's Rey..."

The remaining apprentice witches, having lost the mood to do anything else as they watched the motionless Rey, murmured among themselves.

Markle and Suza, wondering what is going on with their friend, approached her.

Markle waved her hand in front of Rey's eyes, then stood back and summoned tiny fireworks around herself to cheer up Rey. No responses are garnered from either case.

Suza poked Rey on her forehead before resorting to tickling her. Still garnered no responses.

The two Little Witches tried everything they can in an attempt to at least get a response from their friend. But nothing seemed to work and they soon gave up.

"I guess there's nothing more we can do but wait..."

...

12 hours later, the sun has already went below the western horizon.

All the apprentice witches - even the ones who are just coming back from their fun times in the day (or avoiding having to clean up the giant housefly gore) - just picked a corner to sit down on as they watched Rey...still standing there like a statue.

The giant housefly gore has already been cleaned up...by fairies that have managed to break in, are immediately disgusted by the stench of the mess (that the apprentice witches have lost the mood to even notice), and have taken to cleaning it up themselves. The fairies themselves lost their mood, and quietly left the hideout afterwards.

It was only then did Ako finally come back, stepping through the front door with Fey in tow. Although it appears that the two of them are covered in snow, with icicles hanging off their clothes and flying broomsticks, despite the fact that it's the middle of summer.

"S-s-s-s-s-so m-m-mu-much f-f-fo-for a br-br-brief vis-s-s-it to th-th-the Mist-t-t-ty Lake..." Ako, shivering from the cold, said. "A-a-anyth-th-th-thing ha-ha-happe-pened while w-w-w-we were a-a-a-awa-wa-wa-way?"

"A lot..." was Suza's simple response. "How's Fey?" She then asked.

Fey is barely moving. Heck, she is so motionless one would've thought she was frozen solid were it not for her taking slow steps into the hideout. She is basically in an identical state of mind as her twin sister.

It was then that Fey shook her head to get rid of some of the snow covering her.

Rey did the exact same thing, even though there's no need for her to do so (the giant housefly gore covering her has been mostly cleaned up by the aforementioned fairies).

The Twins are done shaking their heads in just two seconds, after which they slowly approached each other. The Twins stood facing their counterparts for about 10 seconds.

Then they turned toward the other Little Witches and apprentice witches.

"There was this ice fairy at the Misty Lake..." "Rinny spilled an enlargement potion on a fly..." The Twins spoke in unison, but sounded out of sync due to saying completely different things. "...Who claimed to be the strongest..." "...And Markle splattered bits of it all over..." They continued, except it was Fey continuing Rey's sentence, and Rey continuing Fey's, even though one shouldn't know what the other have seen due to not being together.

And so the Twins continued to...continue each other's sentences while everyone else watched.

"What's going on with them?" Markle asked, confused about what was happening. "They get split up, and one of them starts acting like she's missing a part of her brain..."

"I think I know..." Suza said. "But it's going to take a while to explain..."

Nevertheless, everyone got their mood back once the Twins started acting like themselves again.

Meanwhile, Ako took a warm, soothing breath after using a warming spell to warm herself up.

"Oooohhh, that felt bette- WHAT THE MAKAI IS THAT SMELL?! IT'S LIKE ROTTING FISH!"

With that, the heartwarming sight of the Twins embracing each other gets ruined by the brown-haired little witch's hilarious outburst.

* * *

Here's an extra long chapter for this mini-series that's about to end.

So the point here is that the Twins - Fey and Rey - have their personality, behavior and manner of speech perfectly synchronized with each other, and their separation caused them to not only go out of sync, but (as we saw here with Rey) also appearing as if their consciousness have suffered a Blue Screen of Death until they are rejoined. So what's going on, then? Well, there was this thing in real life where twin siblings seemed to have some unexplained form of telepathy, and Fey and Rey here are an exaggerated form of this phenomenon.

In actuality, I don't quite understand it myself. So it's entirely up to your interpretation.

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterword ends here._


	7. Misfortune

**Forest of Magic**

"EXPLOSION!"

With her staff raised and the spell chanted, Markle blew a boulder into smithereens.

The other Little Witches, who were watching, clapped their hands in awe of their friend's awesome show.

"I told you there are the proper time and place to show off your explosion magic!" Ako cheered as she raised both her hands up in the air.

Markle lowered her staff, and raised her head up in a proud way.

"Ha! Anytime anyone of you girls need an awesome display, just call on me - Markle the Crimson Wi-"

The explosive little witch's boast is interrupted by a piece of the boulder flying into Ako and knocking her out.

"Look out!" Suza called out...a bit too late.

Markle and the Twins turned toward the violet-haired little witch, and gave her the "What the heck?" stare.

"Sorry, I was a bit too slow..." Suza said awkwardly as pieces of the boulder began to rain down on everyone present.

...

 **Empty Shack**

"Ow, that hurts!"

Ako loudly complained. The klutzy little witch winced for each time Markle touched the medicine-soaked cotton swab to her bruised nose.

"I admit it's my fault that this happened..." Markle said as she went on with her poor first aid work. "So please hold still and keep quiet while I treat you..."

But that wasn't the case. Markle clearly has no experience whatsoever with first aid - something that both humans and Youkai alike in Gensokyo have basic knowledge in - and poor little Ako had to suffer her friend's less-than-stellar handiwork. At least it's still better than nothing...

"There. All done..." Markle said as she put the cotton swab down. She then picked up the medicine bottle to cork it...and noticed something on the bottle that made her widen her eyes.

Ako immediately noticed Markle's change of expression. "What's wrong? Is there someth-"

The klutzy little witch got her answer immediately as her nose suddenly grew an inch.

"Oops!" Markle chirped awkwardly, and scratched the back of her head at the same time. "That was not medicine!" She added as she turned the bottle around.

 _"Do not touch! -F &R"_ is scribbled in tiny fading text on the yellowed label of the bottle.

At the same time, Fey and Rey looked away awkwardly, while the ghosts all over the shack bobbed their ethereal bodies up and down, as though laughing.

Ako angrily turned toward the Twins. "Wh-why do you two put your potions in the same kind bottle we put our medicine?!" She chastised them, then pointed at her affected nose as emphasis. "Look what happened! This is so embarrassing!"

The Twins reeled back from the sheer amount of rage Ako is radiating.

"That was two months ago-" Fey began.

"-But we forgot where we put it-" Rey continued.

"-Sorry about that..." The Twins finished in unison.

Ako then stood up. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" She then excused herself to a corner of the shack, where she used her magic wand to try to undo the effects of the potion.

Everyone else in the shack - including the ghosts - turned to glance at Markle.

"I, uh, really should've remembered about the healing spell..." The explosive little witch awkwardly chirped.

The Twins and Suza narrowed their eyebrows in disbelief. The ghosts would've done the same if they had eyebrows.

...

 **Hakurei Shrine**

Some time later, the Little Witch Mob arrived at the Hakurei Shrine, landing right in front of the main shrine instead of on the roof.

"Ako, are you sure you want to take up Minni's challenge?" Markle asked worriedly.

Ako pulled a vial of potion out of her witch hat. "Well, I'm going to prove to her that I'm not an idiot!" She said as she stepped onto the shrine's veranda, vial in hand. "And I'll prove it by slipping this potion into Miss Reimu's tea!"

The other Little Witches each put an index finger over their mouth, and reminded the klutzy little witch to keep quiet.

"Right..." Ako whispered in acknowledgement.

With that, Ako stepped into the shrine, while her friends remained outside to stand guard.

It didn't take Ako more than a few seconds to find Reimu's teapot. The teapot, although full, appears to have been left there for a while, since it is cool to the touch. Ako assumed that Reimu must've left for an urgent business, so this is the perfect chance for her to slip in her potion. But if the shrine maiden trainee had left long enough for her tea to cool completely, then it means that she could be back at any time.

With that thought in mind, Ako quickly made her way toward the teapot, and removed the lid as sneakily as possible. She then uncorked the vial and prepared to pour its contents into the teapot...

...Only to pause when she felt something, or some _one_ , radiating an aura of rage right behind her.

Ako didn't even need to turn around to know who it was...

...

 **Empty Shack**

In the end, Ako failed the challenge she took up, and suffered the consequences along with her friends.

"Why didn't you girls _*hic*_ warn me about Miss Reimu's _*hic*_ arrival?" Ako complained. As the result of being force-fed the potion intended for Reimu, by Reimu, she had to endure having a hiccup for the past 10 minutes, with a butterfly flying out of her mouth for each of her hiccups.

"Who knew she _*hic*_ was so good at _*hic*_ being stealthy?" Suza complained, while suffering the same kind of hiccup as Ako.

"How long is _*hic*_ this going to _*hic*_ last?" Markle, also force-fed the same potion, turned to ask Fey and Rey.

"I don't _*hic*_ know..." Fey answered.

"I didn't _*hic*_ make the potion..." Rey added.

"Minni _*hic*_ did..." The Twins finished in unison. Even their hiccups are synchronized.

Ako sulked. _Could the day get any worse?_ She thought.

Meanwhile, the ghosts all over the shack are trying very hard to get rid of all the butterflies that the Little Witch Mob had (literally) coughed up.

...

Too bad for Ako and friends, while the day didn't get any worse, it isn't getting any better either.

They tried to shoplift from an antique shop ran by a half-Youkai man. But the guy was very attentive, and caught them red-handed. They were forced to dust the entire shop clean (with elbow grease) as punishment.

They then went to the Misty Lake because Ako was insistent on having revenge against the ice fairy living there (for attacking her and Fey a while ago). Incredibly embarrassingly, all five of them _lost_ to that ice fairy, and spend half an hour thawing themselves afterwards.

After that, they went to the Garden of the Sun to try and pick a sunflower. They learned the hard way that while Yuuka is a pacifist who hates violence, it doesn't mean she won't give them nonviolent punishments ("It was just _one_ sunflower!" Ako argued). In their case, it was to clean every single window Mugenkan has (good thing that she let them do it with magic).

Lastly, they went to the village to try and play pranks on Chiyuri and Yumemi while the two outside world scientists are setting up...something? They couldn't even begin before they were caught and promptly jailed by the GPF for "the stunt you meddling kids caused that time". They only got released when Mima came and threatened the prison wardens with a curse...and then they get punished anyway for crossing the line with "that stunt".

Needless to say, the Little Witch Mob has had enough of spending the entire day being fate's chew toy...

* * *

And so ends the Little Witches' Misadventures.

I admit that this comedy mini-series is sub-par compared to other comedy fics out there. I tried the best I could, since comedy isn't really my forte. But still, I hoped that you had fun reading about Ako and friends being subject to all sorts of hilarious moments.

Next up, I'll be posting _Seasonal Fantasy_ and _Exotic Inventory_ (adaptions of the Windows era 1 games and _Curiosity of Lotus Asia_ respectively). Stay tuned for them while I make the finishing touches on the final parts of either stories' first chapters, which should be done in about 24 hours, give or take a while.

"And that, as they say, is that..."

 _Afterword ends here._

* * *

 **Mima's Hideout**

"Sigh"

Ako slumped on the desk, being tired from an entire day of tough luck and the unneeded efforts that entailed.

"What a rotten day..." The klutzy little witch complained.

A mouse then scurried its way across the desk, and stopped right in front of Ako's face to stare at her.

"What are you looking at, mouse?" Ako glared at the curious rodent. "You want to get jinxed?"

The mouse continued to stare at Ako.

"I'm not joking..." Ako told the mouse.

It still didn't respond.

"That's it..." Ako said, a bit irritated, as she raised her magic wand and pointed it at the mouse. "Zap..."

Unfortunately, the mouse happened to be standing right in front of a flask of volatile raw potions, and the zapping spell caused it to explode in a huge cloud of smoke that enveloped the entire hideout.

"AKO!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

 _ **The Little Witch Mob will return.**_


End file.
